Review
by Robin Knight
Summary: Axels Review on his Life befor his death. Axel and Roxas belong to Disney and Square Enix. The Song Looking back over my shoulder belong to Mike and the Mechanics.


**Review**

Looking back over my shoulder,  
I can see that look in your eye.  
I never dreamed it could be over,  
I never wanted to say goodbye.

I never wanted that you leave the organization. I tried to stop you, but deeply in my (missing) heart, I knew that it was fate. When you made yourself on the way, in order to find your true self, you said that nobody would miss you. Oh, Roxas. Would you have turned again, outstandingly me again, then you would have known – known, that I would very probably miss you. Thus you did make on your search and I stayed by myself and you did not hear my words: "I would … miss you".

_Looking back over my shoulder__,  
with an aching deep in my heart.  
I wish that we were starting over,  
oh instead of drifting so far apart._

Thus I remained back with a "broken heart". At least so long, until I got the order of Xehanort to kill you, should you not return voluntarily. As if I would have that skillfully. You were my only friend, the only one, who did not want that I did things, which I did not want. I wished, you would remained with me, perhaps everything would have also become good in such a way.

Everybody told me you were leaving,  
funny I should be the last to know.  
Baby please tell me that I'm dreaming,  
I just never want to let you go.

All said to me, you would leave us daily, you would not be strongly enough for the organization. I did not give faith to these words, finally where should you go? You were a Nobody like me and the others, why had you been supposed to leave voluntarily the only safe place for you? I was so naive. Too stupidly in order to give you and your dreams faith. I didn´t want that you leave us (me).

_Looking back over my shoulder__,  
I can see that look in your eye.  
Turning my heart over and over,  
I never wanted to say goodbye.  
_

As you really went then - and I tried to stop you in vain - I saw this view - this expression of your eyes, which said to me "I do not want to go also, but I must, it's destiny". This view met my heart and I felt like it was pulled out. Already amusingly, if one considers that I had none. I never wanted to say goodbye to you, but remain with me.

_I don't mind everybody laughing__.  
But it's enough to make a grown man cry,  
cause I can feel you slipping through my fingers,  
I don't even know the reason why.  
_

After you had gone, I went back crying to the Castle of Oblivion. I thought, I would forget you there, but I couldn't. I do not even know the reason, why I cried around you. Maybe I would be missing our friendship or was it … because I loved you?

_Every day it's a losing battle__,  
just to smile and hold my head up high.  
Could it be that we belong together?  
Baby won't you give me one more try?  
One more try?  
_

While you continued to look for your true self, I did, as if nothing would have happened. I behaved like always, but deeply in my inside emptiness prevailed. Emptiness, which could fill nothing and nobody here. I am sure, we were meant to be for each other. Maybe I can find you and you give me one more try. What do you say?

Thus I left the organization likewise. I left them all in the faith, the fact that I look for you and return with you or rather would kill, if you did not want to return. They believed me and I made myself on the search for you. It was a pain to see that you could not remember me, but I did not give up. We often met on your way to your true self, but I tried to remind you of me and helped you, although I delivered myself thereby the organization and its punishment. But which was already death contrary to your friendship and love?

But the more I tried to win you back for me the more I had to see that you could not do it. Thus I did the only correct for us: I let you go and provided for your protection. Thus it came that you found your true self and became one again with him. Now you are someone, Roxas. You are your true self again, Sora. My task is it now to protect the Keyblade Master so that Xehanort can be finally defeated and there is liberty for us Nobodies.

Thus came which had to come. I sacrificed myself, thereby you – the Keyblade Master – could save the world and all their inhabitants. Now you, Sora, stand beside my dissolving body, do not have memory of your life as Roxas, have me everything which I did bad assigned and ask me why I sacrificed my life. My last words are strange, but they come from my heart: "I wanted to see Roxas. He was the only one I liked. He made me feel like I had a heart and you make me feel the same".

Now I should actually be in the realm of darkness, the place where all the Nobodies come, if the die. But I am in the realm of light and I am to be recompenced for my selflessness. You see Roxas, also a Nobody earned a second chance.


End file.
